The invention relates to a sealing assembly with a seal for sealing each arm of a cross member associated with a universal joint relative to the bearing bush which supports the arm and is closed at one end. The seal includes a fixing portion with a seat face, an annular web which projects from the circumference of the fixing portion, and annular portions which extend in the direction opposite thereto and have sealing lips at their free ends.
A known sealing assembly is shown in GB-PS 995934, issued Jun. 23, 1965. In this sealing assembly, the seal is held so as to be stationary relative to the bearing bush and, via two sealing lips, rests on the sealing contour of the arm of the cross member. The design of the seal is such that subsequent lubrication is not possible. The bearing region is provided with one single grease reservoir. Subsequent lubrication is not possible because the sealing lips close if a lubricant is introduced under pressure. As a result of the pressure, there is a risk of the seal being ejected from the seat in the bearing bush.
In the case of universal joints or driveshafts provided with universal joints and used for driving agricultural machinery, subsequent lubrication is necessary because of the seasonal use of the machinery.